Crying My Heart Out
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: my so called “Boyfriend” hadn’t written or visited me! Of course he is an international quidditch player so that could be why he hasn’t visited me. But he could still write! I Katie Marie Bell will not stand for being treated like this!


**Author's Note: I do not own anything except the plot. So don't eat me!**

There I was sitting and thinking. Well laying more due to the fact I was in St Mongo's. Damn nurses I'm fine now. The piece of parchment in front of me only contained only 2 words, _Dear Oliver_. Yes I was writing to Oliver Wood from my bed in St Mongo's. For you see I had been here for a month and a half and my so called "Boyfriend" hadn't written or visited me! Of course he is an international quidditch player so that could be why he hasn't visited me. But he could still write! I Katie Marie Bell will not stand for being treated like this!

A plump little nurse came in "Miss Ball" she began.

"_Bell_" I corrected her, that had to be the 180th time she's done that.

"Ahh, yes Miss Bell sorry. There is someone here to see you" she finished with a smile.

"Can they come in or am I still contagious?" I said sarcastically. I had this problem when Leanne had come to visit me but since we looked so much alike she passed off as my sister. But within the last week they had no problems letting people in but I still wasn't aloud to go back to school for 1 1/2 months …Harry is going to kill me!

"Miss Bell please that was just precaution" said the healer in an exhausted voice. What?! I've only been making fun of it a little! Okay maybe every time someone comes to visit but still!

"Yeah I know just send them in" I said stuffing the letter to Oliver in my pillow case. Then I laid down. If it was Liam, my older brother I didn't want to talk to him. He'd just yell at me for falling under the freaking imperious curse…git.

"There you are sir, bed 3" I heard the healer's voice say. So it was Liam, Merlin's pants!

"Yeah, thanks ma'ma" I heard a male voice say. It wasn't Liam's voice. Who else would be visiting me, it wasn't Harry's voice, and if it was Fred and George I would have heard 2 voices. I decided to stay in my 'sleeping' position because of that.

I heard footsteps walking toward my bed. I closed my eyes. Then I heard someone put something on the night stand beside my bed then this mystery man pulled up a chair and sat beside my bed. Kind of creepy but cute jester…damn where is Oliver when you need him to get creepy guys away from you? Then this mystery man spoke

"Katie. Kate….Damn I have the worst timing!" This time I recognized the voice. It was him. It was Oliver! Only he called me Kate. I rolled over to face him. His head was in his hands, he wasn't paying attention. "No you don't" I said in a whisper "If my memory serves me you're a pretty amazing keeper, have to have good timing for that!" He looked up and smiled. Ahh that smile the one I've missed for almost 2 years. I smiled back as I sat up. Then he laughed at me, some nerve he has!

"What are you laughing at?" I asked somewhat more defensively then I had intended.

"Nice hair Kate. Trelawney suits you." He laughed.

"Oh Merlin! Wand, wand...where is my…oh yeah, St. Mongo's Katie no wand…damn nurses." I said more to myself then Oliver. He chuckled again then pointed his own wand at my hair muttered something and it went back to normal.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

This was the first time I actually got to inspect Oliver since he had gotten here. He was as hot as ever let me tell you. His jeans where a bit baggy but hey whatever flies his broom! He was wearing his Puddlemere United long sleeve t-shirt and his watch that I had given him for his birthday last year. His hazel eyes where brownish today and his hair was slightly longer since the last time I had seen him, it now curtained his forehead.

"So," he said breaking the comfortable silence. "How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. I've been asked this question by almost EVERY LIVING PERSON I KNOW! But, I had to remember that this was the first time Oliver had seen me so I had to answer like that question didn't bug the living magic out of me.

"Fine I guess, I get tired a lot but the healers said that's to be expected when a person was under the imperious curse." I answered. He looked at his feet. "What's wrong?"I asked.

He only ever looked at his feet when he was upset, I braced myself. He looked up at me and said

"Nothing, well, it's just…I was so worried that you weren't going to be the same Katie you use to be." Because I was so good that I could change the Katie I was, I smiled to myself. "Katie, He's back. Voldemort's back. When I found out what happened to you I was so scared you where going to die that's why it took me so long to come and visit. That's why Puddlemere United has been loosing! I've been thinking about you! Katie you came before quidditch! I was crying my heart out!" Wow, well not exactly what I was thinking but I like it! Wait …hold on I came before quidditch? Merlin's Pants! I CAME BEFORE QUIDDITCH FOR OLIVER WOOD!!

"I came before quidditch?" He smiled and nodded then did the most random thing I've ever seen Oliver do. He kissed me, full on the lips and wrapped me in a hug. No complaint there. Well except maybe the timing…

"Sir, we must give Miss Ball" the plump nurse began.

"_BELL_" both Oliver and I corrected her.

"Right Miss Bell her daily potions." Eww, those things where nasty! Not like I needed them either! Damn nurses.

"Err, Ma'am, I was err, wondering if Katie, or Miss Bell could take a walk with me. Inside the hospital of course" Oliver said. My eyes widened. I wanted to get out of this bed SO BAD! I crossed my fingers under the sheet and in my head I was saying _'Please say yes please say yes please say yes'_

"Hmm, well we'd have to give her, her potions first but after that I don't see why not." THANK MERLIN!!! I swallowed my potions so quickly I started chocking. But when I eventually stopped coughing the nurse handed me a pare of ugly gray sweat pants and a pink t-shirt with the Weird Sisters on front.

When I had gotten changed I walked out to the door of the room where Oliver had been waiting. He laughed then said "Well, you look dashing!" I punched him playfully in the arm and we walked out the door.

When we got out my head started to get a bit fuzzy but other then that I felt great. Great to be alive, great to be out of that stuffy little room, great to be out of that uncomfortable bed, and most of all, great to be with Oliver. We walked along a white hallway for a while Oliver's fingers tangled in mine. The fuzzy feeling in my head was getting stronger, I ignored it, and it was probably just nerves from being with Oliver for the first time since summer brake.

"I'm really glad you're alright Kate" He said as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm glad I'm alright too" I smiled squeezing his hand back. I grabbed my head.

"You okay Katie?" Oliver asked nervously. He stopped walking. Okay this fuzzy feeling in my head was like overly annoying, and now I was starting to get queasy. I tried to say yes but the last thing I remember is letting go of Oliver's hand and grabbing hold of his shoulder.

I woke up in my hospital bed, I opened my eyes and Oliver was still there sitting in the chair head in his hands. I have to give him credit for how much he cares about me. I love that boy!

"Oliver?" I asked. He looked up and let out a huge sigh of relieve. Did I mention I love how much this guy cares for me?

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" I said rubbing my head.

"Well I was really scary. We where walking in the hall and you all of a sudden grabbed you head. I asked if you where okay and you didn't say anything then you started breathing all hard saying you had to get it to Dumbledore" He began. DAMN! I'm still under the curse? "Then you went all rigged grabbed my shoulder and blacked out." Wow I must have looked CRAZY! Way to go Katie!

"Sorry" I said. I brought my gaze away from his eyes. It was then that I noticed what he had put on the nightstand. Sitting right by my notebook was a little stained-glass butterfly. It had a solid black glass body with gold, pink, and blue wings. Oliver tapped it with his wand and it started beating its wings.

"It's a copy the one that came out of your wand when I sat on it during out first date." He said smiling. I picked it up and examined it. It was ended exactly like the one Oliver made fly from my wand on our first date.

"It's lovely" I beamed.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over" said the plump witch. Damn nurses.

"Okay, thank you." Oliver said to the witch who didn't even notice that I was awake. Once again damn nurses.

Oliver kissed my on the forehead. His lips went down to my ear then he whispered "I will always love you Katie Marie Bell". I smiled and mouthed me to as he left the room. As he left I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and my eyes started tearing up. I then pulled out my letter which had once been meant to yell at him. I wrote a sentence then gently placed it under the butterfly he had given me. It now read:

Dear Oliver,

I cried my heart out when you left.

Love, Kate


End file.
